The prostaglandins are a group of hormone-like substances which may be viewed as derivatives of prostanoic acid. Several prostaglandins are found widely distributed in mammalian tissue and have been isolated from this source. These prostaglandins have been shown to possess a variety of biological properties such as bronchodilation, the ability to reduce gastric secretion, to modify muscle tone, as well as the ability to raise or lower blood pressure.
Various derivatives of prostaglandins have also been synthesized and reported. 9,15-Dihydroxy prost-15-enoic acid and methods of synthesis thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,541 and 3,455,992. 9-Oxo-15-hydroxy-15-methyl-prostanoic acid, 15-oxo-9-hydroxy-prostanoic acid, and 9,15-dioxo prostanoic acid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,570.
The present invention concerns a number of new intermediates useful in the synthesis of 9-oxo-15-hydroxy-15-methyl-prostanoic acid as well as new unsaturated 15-methyl derivatives which are themselves useful. In addition 9-oxo-15-hydroxy-15-ethynyl prostanoic acids and new intermediates thereto are included.